


爱即远航

by Belbine



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belbine/pseuds/Belbine
Relationships: Chiron/Odysseus, 喀戎/奥德修斯（异闻带）
Kudos: 1





	爱即远航

奥德修斯在长廊上碰到了新结识的盟友。他们不熟，但出于礼貌，奥德修斯先开口：“午安，喀戎阁下……您是不是有哪里不一样？”扶着墙壁缓慢前行的男人撩开脸侧的头发看见他，眯起双眼露出一个笑：“午安，奥德修斯长官。如您所见，我正学着用两条腿走路。”

“哈。”奥德修斯回忆起上一次见到喀戎只能平视对方胸口，点点头，“看来您找到了在古老海洋中独自寻欢的好办法。感觉如何？”

“每条走过的路都变得很独特。”喀戎答道，笑容未减，奥德修斯却从中品味出一丝戏谑。借着头盔的遮挡，他撇了撇嘴，由衷祝福：“那么，愿您以后也能借这双骏足遍历大地。”

“谢谢。”

奥德修斯见男人走远，轻轻敲了敲手背。舰体摇晃起来，身后传来一声短暂的惊呼，有什么重物砸到地板上。他快步走开，头盔内侧因为忍笑而起了雾。

又一次见到喀戎是在奥德修斯的军队摧毁了泛人类史英灵修筑的栈道后。

他的盟友不久前结束了一场前哨战，他们一起上交战况简报。喀戎来得早一些，待奥德修斯进舰桥时他已经站在球体旁等候。他变回了半人马的形象，棕色长发在马背上流泻，这样似乎比上次见面时顺眼不少。奥德修斯摸摸头盔还在脸上，安下心来大步走过去：“抱歉，让您久等了，喀戎阁下。”

“不必道歉。”喀戎点点头，转身让出简报台，“这场胜利是属于您的。我只是代行职责罢了。”他还是有哪里不一样，奥德修斯想道。身为前哨战的指挥官，喀戎有得天独厚的优势。双眼、预判、机动力，加以山野之灵赋予的残忍天性，都让他从众多备选中脱颖而出，逐渐成为战略规划里重要的一环。但是，如今他已不再是最佳选项。刚刚过去的那场战役，喀戎放走了敌方一员重要战力。这正是奥德修斯要报告的事情。

他盯着喀戎。半人马意识到了这点，微微欠身：“那我在外面等。”在说话的时候，喀戎总是笑着的。奥德修斯非常讨厌那种笑。他想起泛人类史的奥德修斯所言：即便拥有了永恒的生命，他也不过是个人类罢了。他没有高于自己出身的目光和远见。

愚蠢至极。

他开始自己的简报。

第三次见到喀戎，奥德修斯正在四处找人喝酒。他夷平了一座城市，获得了宝贵的情报，这场大捷他必须和人分享。但是钢铁的穹庐下，无人懂得欢愉的滋味，也没有舞蹈和宴席足以招待他冰冷的心。他哼着不成调的曲子走过长廊，决定邀请遇见的第一个人成为他的座上宾。

踢踢踏踏的声音和他重逢在拐角处。奥德修斯瞪着那张笑容满面的脸，心情极差。波塞冬的脉搏捶打着他的战舰，他希望自己不是如此寂寞难耐，以至于真的约对方去自己的舰桥一叙。喀戎没有拒绝，把手里的弓跨到肩上，悠闲地跟着他小步前进。

“您想和我聊些什么？”漫长的沉默间奥德修斯已经后悔自己的鲁莽，喀戎却像看穿了他的犹豫般及时开口，打消了他掉头就走的念头，“如果有什么烦恼的话，请不要搁置在心里。”

“不要胡乱揣测别人的思绪，喀戎阁下。”奥德修斯回避了这个话题，转而反问，“倒是您，没有什么想对我说的吗？”

“噢。”身后传来轻笑声，“不好意思，我以为邀功之事不该由我来倾听。但我确实听说了您的战绩，令人惊叹。”

奥德修斯怒火中烧。他握紧双拳，不在乎这在对方敏锐的洞察力下会变成看透他内心的线索。他打开头盔，恶狠狠地吸了一口气，不再往前走。喀戎却没有随他停步，马蹄声哒哒越过他身边，尾巴的长毛扫过他的肩甲。

“我有一个问题，奥德修斯。‘爱’是什么？”

“您是有名的大贤者，如果您都不知道爱的意义，我又怎么会知道？”

喀戎耸耸肩：“贤者为贤，自然也要不耻下问。”

奥德修斯语塞，却也因为对方突然表现出的傲慢而感到新奇。他重新走到前面，认为这样的自己十分可笑。但喀戎不会嘲笑他。身为神明的后代，半人马的贤者对这些可悲的愁绪根本不在乎。

他们到舰桥饮酒赋诗，共度良夜。从那以后，奥德修斯不再四处找人喝酒。有需要时，他就直接找上喀戎。

有一天，奥德修斯听部下说之前漏网的泛人类史英灵被消灭了。是喀戎大人的部队，部下简述，据称是和那位贤者有特殊关系的英灵，所以喀戎大人亲自去解决了他。

奥德修斯用传讯让喀戎上战舰来谈话。

半人马踏入舰桥的瞬间，奥德修斯又觉得他哪里不一样了。是那张脸。喀戎面无表情地走进来，一如往常趴跪在矮桌旁，捻起酒杯朝里看了看。

“我不喜欢酒，奥德修斯。”他捏碎了杯子，红色的果汁顺着他的手臂淌到盔甲缝隙，“我不会再来了。”

奥德修斯也坐下来，把自己的杯子饮尽。他看着喀戎低垂的眼睛，问道：“这一次有收获吗？”

“收获？”喀戎重复他的话，摇摇头，“我得到了一个新的宝具。”

“噢。”奥德修斯想起了那张和自己一模一样的脸，模糊的怒意泛上心头。为什么要那样做？

“情报呢？”

喀戎用手撩起额前垂落的长发，露出一直隐藏的双眼。稀有的蓝色光点在他眼底闪烁，如同月下被海妖们簇拥的水面，那是他受众神点拨的远见的象征。这就是他的回答了。奥德修斯不想再看，于是他转开视线。

“那个宝具是什么样子？”

半人马脸上冰封的表情松动了些，但那并不是让人亲近的笑容，而是一个冷笑：“‘只要射手座还在寰宇中，我便始终拉着弓’，他是这样描述的。我想这意味着，你的战舰一直在我的宝具射程以内。我只需——”

“喀戎，你要干什么？”奥德修斯警觉地弓起背，密封空间里他不可能与一个以肉搏战见长的半人马为敌，但他也下意识认为喀戎不会对他动武。至少，他已经认可二人间的友谊，他不喜欢背叛。

喀戎却忽然放声大笑。半人马起身，绕着舰桥逡巡了一会儿又回到奥德修斯面前。这回他们之间没有矮桌的阻挡，奥德修斯能闻到对方马身上那些短毛的气息，与钢铁、塑胶和酒不一样的味道充斥他的鼻腔，仿佛能够控制他的饥饿感。他的双手不自觉地和喀戎的长发缠绕在一起。他不会被背叛，喀戎纵使有那样的手段，也不会这么做。

就像钢铁、塑胶和酒。

这个世界的尽头，我已经看过了。喀戎说。未曾谋面的人，我也与他们一一惜别。真怀念啊，山里宁芙们的歌声，可我没有爱过她们中的任何一个。奥德修斯，爱是什么？

父母是什么？师徒是什么？享乐是什么？疼痛是什么？我根本不想知道啊，可我却记得这一切。我不能把他和我分开了。

奥德修斯感受着这个撑满他手臂的拥抱。他想起船渡，想起木桅杆迎风吱呀作响。满船士兵唱着来时的歌，海妖们闻声纷纷与人鱼一起漂到水面上。他的心里有一块空白，那个奥德修斯拒绝指导他，乐园的门扉阻止他的进入，直到喀戎问他一个问题。

他知晓了缺失的快乐在哪里。

“亲吻我的嘴唇。”他温柔地命令，“我不知道爱是什么，但你如果能够爱我且为我所爱，就这样做。”

喀戎顺从他，高大的阴影落在他身上。秋季的潮汐涌动时，他们正在分享爱。

奥德修斯最后一次见到喀戎本人，战况陷入了罕见的胶着。四季女神早已罢工，这个世界停留在永久的暖春。喀戎披上了许久不见的硬甲，在里衬缝上细碎的银链，因为太过炎热而淌着汗，濡湿的长发紧贴后颈。他站在岸边，远远地看着奥德修斯的队伍。去往正义女神岛峰的船只吆喝着他。他呆立了一会儿，转身准备离开。

奥德修斯从队伍中脱身，朝他跑去。

如果爱孩子，就让他们远行吧。喀戎调笑说。这大概也是爱的意义。他们躺在舰顶看星星沉入海平线。

他突然迈不开步子。喀戎已经踏上了甲板，太阳能的风帆扬起，绳索抛入蓝天。海浪把他们冲回岸上，水手们笑着大喊，士兵们就把他们再推进水中。奥德修斯颓然坐倒在地，他意识到他向喀戎索求的是什么。那不是爱，而是可悲的东西，可他明明拥有了永远的、漫长的生命。

喀戎回头寻找他，那双被赐予了远见的眼睛透过他看向了更高处。你曾经遍历苦难，只为返回爱人的身边，可这个世界不再有归路。纵使生命如何长久，也到不了这条路的尽头。那就是贤者的双眼所见之物。

他无需再回头。

end.


End file.
